This invention relates to the metering of fluid reagents and their mixtures utilized in semiconductor processes, most notably CVD and etch processes. The apparatus described is a complete system for the delivery of said reagents comprised of a high performance plunger positive displacement pump and its associated electronics and a simple design that allows for the vaporization of metered reagents into the gas phase.